


Brad

by TSVhide



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, brad x edwina, brad/edwina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSVhide/pseuds/TSVhide
Summary: Brad x Edwina smut
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Edwina/Brad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Brad

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW

God, she loved how bad he was. She loved his influence, his snarky remarks, how careless he was. She loved the shivers running down her spine when he purred dirty words in her ear, told her how slutty she was for getting wet when he touched her. Fuck, she couldn't help it when he held her, handled her so firmly.

"You're so wet, aren't you?" Brad purred teasingly in her ear, tightening the hold on her wrist as her hand tried to escape to touch herself.

"You're such a tease, Brad, please..." Edwina whimpered as she felt Brad push her blonde hair away with his nose and her straight, white teeth graze over the sensitive skin of her long neck. "Please fuck me, Brad."

Brad moved his hand to her cheek, making her look at him. He ran his thumb over her chapped lower lip as if considering to kiss her, but didn't.  
"How bad do you want it, slut?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as he made her knees weak just with the tone of his voice.

"So bad, Brad. Please," Edwina pleaded softly, taking his thumb in her mouth and sucking on it for a bit. Her blonde hair fell in her face a bit, and as she moved her hand to push it behind her ear, Brad caught her other wrist and pushed her back on the bed.

"Alright, you horny whore," Brad growled, pulling her hot pink panties down with a rough movement. Fuck, it was hot when he called her whore, slut, tease. "I'll fuck you into the mattress, how about that?"

"Please Brad," Edwina moaned as his fingers sunk into the flesh of her thighs when he spread them and rubbed the tip of his hard dick against her opening. "Have me raw."

It felt like her body was on fire with all the good kinds of fireworks as he thrusted into her, holding her hips so hard she was certain they would bruise. God, she loved how rough he was, how he put her in her place and made her feel so good like no other guy had done before. She loved being manhandled the way Brad did it.

"You feel so good, babe," Brad complimented, thrusting hard and fast. This was about helping him get off. "You're such a good slut."

"Th... thank you..." Edwina gasped, her jaw dropping when he lifted her hips slightly, his dick rubbing so good against her insides. She could tell he was close from his low grunts, and she was so excited for what would happen after he came.

Edwina whimpered softly as she felt her boyfriend fill her up, looking up at him through dazed eyes. She knew she was about to see a side of this badboy that nobody else got to see.

"Come here, princess," Brad hummed softly after he had caught his breath and sat down on the edge of his bed. She knew the cue, slowly sitting up and feeling his cum slowly run out of her. He gently pulled her onto his lap, holding her tightly and caressing her body.

"Will you me feel good too?" Edwina asked softly, resting her cheek against the hood of his camo hoodie covering his sweaty bangs.

"Of course, love," Brad hummed, sneaking one hand down to stroke her, knowing she didn't like it rough after getting fucked. She loved how he paid attention to the tiny cues she gave off when he touched her: The soft whimpers, a little twitch, how she spread her legs ever so slightly. He knew what every little signal from her meant and took care of her like nobody else would. She loved the soft side of her bad boy that he only showed her.

"Mmh, Brad..." Edwina moaned softly, closing her eyes as she let Brad's gentle touch lead her closer and closer to an orgasm.

"I'm here, babygirl. You can cum, it's okay," he purred, placing a gentle kiss to her strong jaw. She shivered slightly, tilting her head to the side to give him access.

"Will you hold me after, Brad?" she asked on an exhale, closing her fists around the fabric on the back of his camo hoodie. She was so close.

"I promise I will, Edwina mine. Cum for me, princess."


End file.
